


Ovine

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything was dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts), [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> For Ljc and Annariel - Fandom Stocking 2012

Not everything that came through an anomaly was a terrifying predator looking for an easy snack made from soft-living, modern-day humans. Some of them wanted nothing more than a juicy patch of grassland to graze upon. With the anomaly tightly sealed to prevent anything more from slipping through, Connor found himself commandeered into helping Abby round up the ovine creatures that were a likely ancestor of the modern sheep.

It was strangely pastoral, whistling and clapping to urge the herd back to a very convenient field, and watching as they grazed quietly under a warm sun. Their strange calls occasionally rose up into the still air but, otherwise, it was actually kind of peaceful.

Connor closed the gate and leaned over it, smiling when Abby came up beside him and bumped shoulders with him.

"See. It's all bad," she stated before kissing him softly.

For once, he had to agree.

END


End file.
